


Nothing's gonna change my love for you

by Ongniel_sci



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Slight Violence, descriptions of killing, sladick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Dick goes undercover as a prisoner to get more info from Slade but he ends up falling in love with him...* The story has slight violence, descriptions of killing, NSFW
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Nothing's gonna change my love for you

Dick has just started working in the police department. It was just his first week and there seemed to be a serious case all the officers were talking about.  
"The problem is he's so smart. he knows us all" one officer said  
"Yea, we can't fool him." One officer answered  
"But, wait " he continued " Wilson doesn't know our latest recruit" he turned to Grayson  
"Officer Grayson, how about you take the job?"  
Dick didn't know what the job was about but he just got hired so, he couldn't say no. 

  
They put on the prison uniform on him. "You can't carry any weapons on you. So, you should protect yourself well and avoid fights. Never tell anyone your identity. And we'll put your police badge on the inner of your shirt so the other officers would know that you're one of them and they won't inspect you"  
  
Dick nodded  
" also this tiny listening device will be recording all the time." He hung the tiny listening device on dick's name tag " from now on your name will be Will. Don't tell anyone your real name and also you're a convicted murderer don't forget that"  
He looked at Dick " your job is to get close to Slade Wilson and get him to tell you where he buried the 10 people he killed"  
  
" ok"  
  
"Follow me" the officer walked in front of dick and dick followed him. They entered prison and Dick felt a chill. The place was dark and all prisoners who are in their cells stared at Dick. Dick embraced himself. The officer opened an empty cell and dick got inside.  
The cell had a double bunk bed and a toilet. Each bed had brown sheets. Dick sat on the lower bed. This might be harder than he thought. The prisoners in the cell in front of him were whispering at him "hey pretty boy" and they winked at him. Dick felt uneasy. If only the cell had curtains. "Hey handsome why dont you show us some skin?" One guy whistled at dick  
"SHUT THE HELL UP" one man shouted and made everyone go silent. They never spoke to dick again. Dick sighed and layed on the bed. whoever that guy was. dick was thankful to him.  
  
  
A few minutes passed and suddenly the alarm went off and the cells opened. Dick saw all the prisoners walk out. He didn't know where they were going. Dick's cell also opened. He walked out behind the prisoners. A few men turned around with a big smile they opened their mouths to say something but they looked scared and turned around immediately. Dick was confused was there an officer behind him? He turned around and saw a tall guy. He had grey long hair and an eyepatch covering one eye. The guy does look scary. Dick gulped. Maybe it's best to stay away from him. He's only here for Slade. Dick walked fast. They arrived at a giant field. Dick saw many men working out while others were talking together in circles. Dick didn't want to go anywhere with a lot of prisoners. He just wanted to stay by himself and just ask one person about Slade. He found a spot and leaned on the door. A few men approached him " you look fresh" one guy cupped dick's face.  
"Let go" dick pushed him. But the guy didn't budge. "You know, we take care of the new guys" suddenly some footsteps were closer and all the men turned towards it. They ran away from Dick. Dick dusted off his clothes and sighed. He looked to his side and found the eyepatch guy next to him. He was lighting a cigarette. Dick felt scared if those guys left then he must be scarier than them. maybe he should leave him alone, too. Dick took two steps and the guy walked behind him " you shouldn't stay by yourself"  
His voice was deep. Dick recognized the voice it was the same voice that told the men to shut up earlier. Dick turned around "oh"  
"You look weak and vulnerable. These guys would love to mess up with you" he let out a smoke fog. " you can stay with me, kid"  
Dick nodded "do you happen to know someone named Slade Wilson?"  
The guy raised his eyebrows "why do you ask?"  
"I-i heard a lot about him. I would love to meet him. I just hope he's not one of those guys"  
The guy suddenly chuckled  
Dick was confused " what?"  
"Yea, well it's your lucky day"  
"Why?"  
"You found him" he smiled warmly "he's standing here in front of you"  
"You're slade Wilson?"  
"Yep"  
Dick offered his hand to shake. Slade smiled and shook his hand. " Your hand is very soft. Your appearance, too. I find it hard to believe you're a criminal"  
"Oh, i killed a few people..." dick scratched his head  
"Why?"  
"I needed money" dick answered  
"Oh, that's impressive" slade laughed he threw his cigarette and stepped on it.  
" not bad kid, not bad at all"  
"What about you?" Dick looked at him  
Slade smirked " I enjoy killing others. It's my hobby"  
Dick felt a chill ran through his body  
Slade chuckled he patted dick's back " you look scared. Kid. You shouldn't be. I dont kill kids especially handsome ones"  
Dick sighed  
"You don't strike me as a killer, Will so mind telling me what happened exactly?"  
Dick couldn't come up with any story on the spot so he just lowered his eyes and kept silent.  
"It's ok if you don't wanna talk about it" he smiled  
Dick wondered if that was the same slade wilson who killed 10 people because he seemed so kind to him. The alarm went off and everyone went back to their cell.

An officer called Dick and dick followed him. They guided him into an investigation room.  
Another officer was sitting in the room and he signaled to Dick to grab the seat in front of him.  
"So, you found Slade"  
"Yes, I did"  
"Did you get close to him?"  
"Not yet sir "  
The guy looked angry " are you playing with me Grayson? Get on it. Fast!"  
  
"Yes, sir.... but I think I need to be his cell mate to get closer to him and then have the info"  
  
The officer stared at Dick for a while. Probably in disbelief since Slade is one of the most dangerous criminals and what does a newbie officer like Dick knows.... but still to them getting the info was their priority that they were willing to let dick be the bait.  
  
"Fine. I'll check up on you in 2 weeks by then you need to get us everything " the officer instructed another one to take Dick to Slade's cell  
  
Dick followed the officer to the cell.  
When the cell opened Slade got out of bed "you're bringing another guy?" He looked angry. His eyes then fell on Dick.  
" Kid?" His expression changed into a smile " you're my cell mate" he chuckled  
Dick was inside the cell and the officer locked the cell behind them. Slade came closer. Dick's heart was beating faster. He was actually scared of slade....  
Slade put his arm over Dick's neck. "What do you prefer top or bottom?"  
"H-huh what do you mean?" Dick blushed  
"The beds. Do you prefer the top bunk or the bottom?" Slade then realized something "wait... what did you think of?" He smirked  
" fine, you take the bottom then. I mostly sleep at the top bunk" he winked  
"Ok"  
Dick layed down. And slade climbed up to his bed. Dick couldn't sleep it was too chilly. He kept sneezing. Slade came down and gave dick his bed sheets. "Take them"  
"Their yours how would you sleep?" Dick protested  
"You'll get sick if you don't warm up" slade put the sheets over dick. "But.."  
"Keep them I dont get cold at all" slade winked  
  
Whenever they had their meals. Slade would give Dick part of his food. When Dick looks at him Slade would always say " you need to eat more, so you'll grow strong"  
  
Being with Slade made Dick feel special because Slade treats him so well. Slade was very caring. Sometimes when Slade talks to him and rests his hands on Dick's shoulder. Dick wonders if these warm hands were capable of actually killing others. It's hard to believe that Slade Wilson is a killer.  
  
Dick loved being close to Slade. He enjoyed it when Slade touched him. He wanted Slade to keep touching him. He even wanted Slade to call his name. His real name.  
  
The two weeks have passed quick and Dick was escorted out with another officer to the investigation room.  
The officer threw the speaker on the table and it bounced off and hit Dick's face leaving a little cut  
"what the hell Grayson? All we have is you chitchatting with Slade? Where is the info we asked for?"  
  
"Im doing my best im sorry " dick looked down.  
The officer pulled Dick by his collar "you need to work fast or just quit already you're useless" he let go of his grip and dick fell on the ground  
"Listen to me get the info today. Slade is being prosecuted tomorrow and we're still lacking evidence"  
  
Dick nodded.  
Dick followed one officer out back into his cell. Slade was happy to see Dick until he saw the cut on his face and his messed up uniform. When Dick entered. Slade opened up the cell door before the officer shuts it and he pushed the officer into the wall strangling him with both hands. "What did you do to Will you fuckers?" He screamed. he was extremely angry.  
Slade's grip was getting harder on the man's neck " please let me live" the officer pleaded  
"Slade!" Dick shouted  
Slade let go of the man. The man collapsed trying to catch his breath.  
  
Slade entered the cell and shut it behind him.  
He cupped Dick's face "are you ok? What did those maniacs do to you?"  
Dick shook his head " they didnt do anything slade"  
"Dont lie to me, kid i know what they're capable of ... I've seen them torture others... next time, when they take you I'll come with you I wont leave you alone, kid. They fear me so you'll be safer with me"  
Dick's tears rolled down. He buried his face in Slade's chest. Slade put his arms around dick and hugged him " you'll be ok with me. Everything will be alright. I won't let anyone touch you again"  
  
Slade hugged dick until he calmed down. Dick broke their embrace. "You're ok, kid?" He brushed Dick's hair with his hand  
"Dont call me kid"  
"Fair enough" he laughed " I'll call you Will"  
"No, call me Dick.. my name is Dick" Dick protested he really wanted Slade to call him by his real name. He wanted to hear his name from Slade. It was driving him mad.  
Slade was surprised by Dick's reaction at first but then he smiled " fine I'll call you small dick" he laughed  
Dick blushed  
"I'm just messing with you. Yours is not small" he winked.  
Dick was just red at this point.  
"Dick is a beautiful name" he smiled "go to sleep, Dick" he climbed up his bed  
Dick nodded. Hearing his name being called by Slade made his heart flutter. It was inevitable Dick is in love with Slade.  
  
Dick tried to sleep but he couldn't  
"Dick?" Slade called  
"Yea"  
"You cant sleep, too?"  
"Yea" dick got up and sat on the side. Slade came down and sat by his side.  
"Those people no matter what they say to you. Don't you ever confess. Got it?" Slade told him  
Dick turned his head to Slade.  
"They're going to twist your own words and turn you into a bigger criminal" he sighed " you think the prison is filled with criminals? No. People steal to survive. And yet they get jail time while the rich steal billions and live like kings. The law bends to those with power, dick. The law needs to apply to the rich before the poor but it doesn't that's why I don't trust anyone. I live by my own rules. And you need to make your own, too" he put his hand over Dick's thigh  
"I killed 10 people-" Slade was about to tell his story when Dick kissed his lips he wanted to stop Slade from talking. Slade pulled away and stared at him  
"I'm sorry" Dick felt ashamed  
Slade sighed "what's that all about?"  
"I love you" Dick's tears started falling  
"Dick" slade put his hand on dicks thigh "You shouldn't love someone like me"  
"Why?" Dick's voice was low  
" I'm not a good person like you. I can tell Dick. You're innocent. Pure and righteous even though you deny it. but I'm not" Slade shrugged  
"I'm the opposite. And worse I kill people with no remorse I dont feel any regret. And I would do it again" slade got up and dick pulled his sleeve "You can change everyone can change to the better"  
"But I dont want to change. I won't change" Slade removed Dick's hand.  
"You need to give your love to someone who deserves it. I don't love you dick" Slade climbed up  
  
"Don't lie to me Slade. I've seen your eyes. The eyes don't lie. You love me, too" Dick cried  
  
Slade jumped down "so what? ...what if i love you? Do you think it's easy for me to touch you with these hands that only knows how to kill?. I can't....Dick I cant touch you...im so scared that I'll hurt you"  
  
Dick kissed Slade. "You won't. I trust you slade" Slade cupped Dick's face and kissed him back. They continued to kiss. Slade layed Dick on the bed and he started to kiss his neck. His hand feeling Dick's body while Dick's hands are around Slade's back. Slade's hand felt Dick's bulge "you are big" he smirked. Dick buried his face in Slade's chest in embarrassment. Slade lifted Dick's face and kissed his lips.  
Slade pulled up Dick's shirt and threw it on the ground. He heard a thud like a metal hitting the ground. Slade looked down at it. Dick panicked he knew what it was....  
  
Slade blinked twice in disbelief. "Isn't that a police badge?" He got up and picked it. He read the name a few times " Dick Grayson"  
  
" I can explain" Dick got up. He was shirtless.  
Slade pushed him to the wall "Explain what? That you have been a liar? " he held his fist up ready to punch Dick " I'm sorry" he cried " I'm an officer but i never told them anything about you. Because I'm in love with you "  
Slade released his punch. Dick closed his eyes but Slade punched the wall next to his head.  
" just...get out of my sight" Slade climbed up his bed  
  
Dick felt devastated... he really never planned on telling on Slade and he forget he was a cop himself.

  
  
The next day an officer came and called Dick. Dick followed the officer. Slade looked at them and felt uneasy. He got down and hit the guard who fell unconcious. He followed Dick and the officer.  
  
Dick entered the investigation room  
The officer got up " so, where are the bodies, dick?"  
Dick looked down  
The officer pulled Dick's collar " useless bastard you wasted our time and today's the prosecution day" he punched dick's face  
  
Slade broke the door open. He punched the officer "Son of a bitch" he screamed  
Dick was shocked.  
"Touch him again and I'll kill you" Slade spat at his face.  
  
Another officer pulled both Slade and dick out.  
  
He put them in their cell.  
"I'm sorry" Dick apologized  
"I promised to protect you and I keep my promises it doesn't mean that i forgive you"  
  
"You shouldn't ever forgive me. I was wrong I just... I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess"  
  
Slade pulled dick closer and kissed him. Dick kissed him back. Slade kissed and sucked on Dicks neck and collar bones. Dick moaned.  
"So, what do they want from you?"  
They want to know where you hid the bodies .. I stopped you from telling me last time and they got mad... I really don't want to hurt you"  
Slade kissed him. He took off his own shirt. His 8 pack abs showing his chest was full of scars. Dick traced the scars with his hands and kissed each one. Dick felt Slade's penis. He took off Slade's pants and put the penis in his mouth he sucked on. Slade moaned. Slade's penis was very long and big. Dick was wondering if it would fit his hole. His penis's tip touched Dicks hole and Dick felt painful. His tears were rolling. Slade wiped Dick's tears. "Let's stop I don't want to hurt you"  
Slade kissed Dick's cheeks. "I love you" dick blushed  
"That's why I'll confess dick" he brushed Dick's hair with his hand.  
"No, slade please dont"  
"If I dont then they'll turn you into an accomplice I know them... what are a few more years into my sentence? I have no life anyway. But you dick still have your life ahead of you. I wont let you waste it"  
Slade wore his pants and shirt. While dick covered himself with the sheets crying "No, please... don't do it"

" everything will be alright, trust me " slade kissed Dick's lips one last time.  
  
Slade confessed and they prosecuted him. They put him into another prison. 

  
  
A few weeks passed  
  
Slade was taken to meet a visitor in a room. Slade's both hands were cuffed. Slade smiled when he saw his visitor. It was Dick wearing a policeman's suit with the hat. " woah, did i do something bad Mr. Officer?" He smirked  
"We'll see about that" Dick pulled Slade's collar and kissed him  
  



End file.
